Age Differences
by Banira
Summary: At eighteen and twentytwo the couple were content, not at all bothered by the age difference.  No matter what the village may say, it won't stop them from being together. [ItaSaku, nonmassacre]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

My one-shot for Setsuna's ItaSaku contest with the theme of non-massacre. I had originally used this idea for a HanabiSasuke I'm writing, but when i heard about the contest i turned the POV around for ItaSaku. I'll have the HanabiSasuke version up soon! I tried my best to keep Itachi in character. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Itachi wasn't really sure how this had all happened. All of his life he had been the prized Uchiha prodigy, known for being emotionless and the perfect shinobi. To reach his status he had to train his all ready amazing natural ability. His father was extremely strict; he didn't even treat him as his son. The eldest Uchiha had to be perfect for the clan; the clan's pressure was what made him snap. 

At the age of thirteen he had an especially harsh argument with his father, and that was his breaking point. Itachi had yelled how he couldn't take it any longer along with some profanities which his father was very displeased with. This had cost him head of the clan, Fugaku declared Sasuke heir because Itachi wasn't suitable enough. He really didn't mind that his younger brother gained future head, the pressure was off him, now Sasuke was the one being trained by their father.

It was really a wonder to the advanced Sharingan master that he didn't completely breakdown and kill his clan. He supposed that it was a good thing or the situation he was currently in would have never happened.

Itachi looked down at the sleeping form next to him and his gaze softened from his previous thoughts. He never knew he could be cared for in this way. It felt nice, he concluded, and it didn't really matter to him that he seemed weaker now that the Uchiha's no longer cared about his power. Power was only needed if you have a goal, and for the past nine years he was searching for a purpose to use his strength.

The person groaned softly and shifted, making the white sheets tangle more into their body. Locks of rose colored hair spread across the mangled pillow. Itachi observed them for a moment longer and gently stroked the pink hair. He was in such a trance he didn't notice their eyelids slowly open to reveal emerald eyes looking to him.

"G'morning, Itachi," the woman said groggily. He turned his attention towards her and she smiled lazily. Sitting up she yawned and stretched arms out.

"Did you sleep well, Sakura?" Itachi asked her almost in a joking manner. He smirked at her mockingly and in result she flopped back down onto the mattress bed with a bounce.

"Why yes, I did, thank you," Sakura mocked him back. She pulled him down to her by the arm and snuggled into him. The man wanted to roll his eyes at how childish his lover could be.

"We're going to have to get up," he said and nudged the lump that had covered itself with the sheets. He was still able to see the pink hair peeking out from under the navy blue sheet.

"I don't wanna," came the sleepy reply. The grip on his arm tightened as he was forced to stay in place.

"If you get up now we can go to that one restaurant you like," the Uchiha tried to persuade her. Honestly he had forgotten the name of the place, but whatever she mentions he'll agree and go along with it.

Instantly she shot up, pink hair flying up and landing on her face. Her emerald eyes held a sparkle to them at the mention. Absent mindedly Itachi tucked the stray cotton-candy colored strands behind her ear.

"You mean the one with the really good omelet?" She asked hopefully. Again he didn't know, but if he goes along with it everything will work, he told himself in his mind.

Itachi blinked for a moment, "Yeah, sure." That was his brilliant reply. The former prodigy had such a way with words that morning. Still, it pleased Sakura, that being obvious by the wide grin on her face. It really didn't take much to make her happy sometimes.

She tried to get out of the bed but was too rushed, and in result tripped on the sheets. Itachi leaned over to see what happened and saw a giggling Sakura tangled in the blue sheets sitting on the floor. He shook his head and sighed, what ever was he to do with her? Getting out of the bed, without tripping like the girl did, he pulled her up and she was able to step out of the sheets.

"Thanks Itachi-kun, I guess I'm still half asleep," she smiled. Humming a tune that she most likely made off the top of her head, she went over to a wooden dresser and opened a drawer. After digging in it for a while, she pulled out her normal red civilian dress.

"Be dressed when I get out," she said and walked into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Doing as told, he dressed himself and waited for Sakura to come out. She finally did and the two proceeded to walk out the apartment and start down the street.

Along the way the medic was extremely happy and talked to Itachi randomly. She loved this restaurant's omelet; she claims it to be the best in the five countries. In fact, she loved it almost as much as Naruto loves his ramen. Although, she was not able to go there every morning because with good quality food comes a large bill.

The Uchiha listened absent mindedly as she talked on about one of her child patients at the hospital. All the sudden she stopped mid sentence. Itachi looked at her curiously when she clung to his arm. Her grip was tight, and he could feel her nails softly dig into his arm through his shirt.

He looked at her questioningly, silently asking her what was wrong. The couple continued to walk towards their destination towards the restaurant. Sakura was only very quiet and had a sullen look.

"Everyone keeps looking at us and gossiping. I know from what I've heard it's not good rumors either," she whispered into his arm. Her hold has loosened, but she still lightly clung to his bicep. He then understood what was wrong. The girl was very sensitive, she hated when people looked down on her. At the moment, their relationship was hard for her because many people thought badly of it.

He didn't speak of it along the way, even though he saw the people she was talking about. They came upon the restaurant and ordered a table for two and were seated. Even there some of the people started talking about them. Sakura sat down without much enthusiasm as this morning.

"Why is it, they don't like us together? It's so stupid," she spoke softly. Ignoring the looks they were receiving, Itachi put his hand on hers and she looked up at his face. The small motion was comfort to the pink haired girl, rarely was large amounts of affection were shown, but the small gestures still showed he cared. And for that she was grateful.

"We knew this would happen, it's a sacrifice we have to make remember? It doesn't matter what they say, it's legal and they're old ways only belong to them." He tried to explain it gently to her. As much as he hated seeing her sad or hurt, it had to be dealt with before she was even more hurt.

She smiled lightly and nodded, "Yeah I know, I just hate people thinking I'm still a minor and we can't be together," she sighed. A small part of the real Sakura showed in her next comment though.

"Five years so what? It's not like you're thirty, eighteen and twenty-two aren't bad! I mean, at this time of year you're only four years older than me, you still have to wait for June!" She raised her voice this time. Itachi chuckled lightly at her rant. It was a good sign, she was feeling better apparently.

Neither of the two cared about the age difference. To them it wasn't even that large. Still, the elder people of the village thought the gap was too large, and purposely forgot it was now legal so that they could discriminate it.

A young woman came to the table with a cheery smile and said the customary, "May I take your order?" Forgetting the drama beforehand they were able to order and Sakura was once again happy about her omelet.

They finished their meal and paid. On the way out the now happy girl talked non-stop about how she loved their meal. As they were walking they're hands had intertwined as a symbol to all the citizens they're affection was true.

"Sakura-sama!" a voice called out from behind them. They turned around, still holding hands, to see a boy running towards them. When he got close enough they were able to tell by his pearl eyes he was a Hyuuga. The boy stopped when he got close enough and the couple waited for him to speak.

"Ah, I'm sorry to bother your date with Uchiha-san," at this Sakura blushed but no one seemed to take notice, "but the main household is requesting that you come to check up on Hinata-sama."

The medic's eyes narrowed and her mood completely changed. Itachi realized she was going into doctor mode. Whenever she was needed for healing she was serious and got the job done. This time she was twice as concerned since it was her friend.

"Has her condition gotten worse?" she asked.

"I do not know, but they would like you see her," he repeated.

"Alright I'll be there in a second," she nodded at the Hyuuga. He disappeared with a cloud of smoke and she then turned to her lover.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun. But thanks for breakfast," she smiled apologetically. He knew she hated having to leave him, but it was her duty. Even though it was one of the few days he wasn't pummeled with missions.

They were both well aware of what had been done to the former Hyuuga heiress. That was another reason the Uchiha was glad he had separated from his clan. A clan's pride only held darkness and caused pain.

"It's okay, do what you need to do. I'll be there to pick you up in two hours," he lightly kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled at him again and pulled him down for a light kiss.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"As I," he said back to her. They detached themselves almost unwillingly. With a departing wave, she started off to the Hyuuga estate. He shook his head with a small, rare smile. Only Sakura could make him do that, make feel that way.

Normally he would never visit the Uchiha estate. He had tried his best to avoid it since he had moved out at eighteen. The clan was something he hated; perhaps the only people he didn't hate in his family were his younger brother, mother, and Shishui. Thinking of his mother, he began to walk towards his former home.

The Uchiha received many odd glances as he entered into the compound. Not that he blamed them; he couldn't even remember the last time he had visited. He opened the door to the house he had lived in as a child and removed his shoes, placing them by the door.

In the kitchen he found his mother happily chopping vegetables while humming. Her son came up from behind her, startling her and almost dropping the knife. Seeing it was only her eldest son she placed a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Itachi-kun, you scared me, try not using your shinobi skills around your ditzy mother," she joked. Mikoto offered him a kind smile, which he lightly returned. She motioned him to take a seat at the low rising table, and he complied.

"It's been forever since I've seen you! You've grown into such a handsome young man!" she exclaimed. His mother was a lot like Sakura, which was maybe one of the reasons he cared for the pink haired medic so much. She was rarely able to see him due to him moving out, missions, and his relationship with Sakura.

"Thank you Kaa-san, are you doing well?" he asked her. With his father, Itachi often worried about his mother's welfare. Although it seemed she was very happy. Maybe it was only he who has had bad experiences with Fugaku.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Sakura-chan, it's rare to see you without her," she pondered with a finger on her chin. He found the look on her face rather comical.

His mother and Sakura also got along very well. She was one of the only people to know about their relationship when it started. And to say she was enthusiastic would be an understatement. Mikoto adored Sakura, knowing her from Sasuke's genin team and was excited about the two getting together.

"Ah, she's on an urgent run to the Hyuuga's. I'm picking her up soon. I was hoping to visit you and maybe see Sasuke," he said. Mikoto's face was sympathetic when she heard the news.

"I heard about the former heiress. That's horrible, and to think it's one of Sakura-chan's close friends."

She shook her head, "It's a good thing the Uchiha clan usually never permits the women to marry outside the clan. Did you know that we Uchiha's actually do the same thing, it's horrible and it should be banned if you ask me!"

He knew, and it wasn't something he agreed with either. Disabling the gene that passes down the bloodline of the clan, endangering the woman. It was awful in his eyes too. He only thanked the Lord that it wouldn't be done to Sakura.

The topic changed along with her expression as she looked toward her son, "Are you two doing alright, with the village's gossip? You know no matter what they say, I'll be supportive of you."

"Sakura wasn't taking it so well, but she's doing better. I really just feel like killing whoever makes her unhappy," he growled. It was the truth; he would do anything to prevent her unhappiness.

His mother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know, but just hang in there. Your ages matter nothing, besides you two are such a cute couple I can't imagine any other reason for them to dislike it."

Itachi nodded, his mother really was wonderful. She could always make his problems so simple. He watched as her expression fell once again.

"I only worry about Sasuke-chan. He's never had any love interest, and at this rate your father will end up choosing his wife," she sighed dejectedly, "I'm beginning to worry he's asexual. You can only imagine how happy I was to find out that you had an interest in girls when you started dating Sakura-chan."

He nearly flinched at his mother's words. Not even knowing it, she had surprised him. Perhaps this was where he got his bluntness that Sakura often scolds him about. Realizing she had disturbed her eldest, she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Well, since you mentioned Sasuke-chan, he and Naruto are training at the fields," she told him.

"Ah, thanks Kaa-san," he nodded. He got up and headed for the door to be stopped by Mikoto's voice.

"Next time bring Sakura-chan!"

He walked out the door and made a mental note to do as his mother said. Vaguely he remembered the girl saying she had wanted to visit his mother. It was then he decided, they got along far too well, and were far too alike.

The walk to the training fields was quiet. More than he was use to at least. Usually, or at least ninety-nine percent of the time, he had the talkative rosette attached to his side chattering away. And it wasn't as if he would ever stop to socialize with someone casually. Made a person wonder why Sakura liked to be around him.

When the elder Uchiha reached the training ground, he saw his younger brother and his brother's friend resting. Both were sitting down with obvious hits from training. They took notice to him and looked up.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto called out. He waved to him and in return the Uchiha walked over to the two.

"What's up? We just got done training─ of course I kicked Teme's ass!" the blond boasted. It wasn't likely true, they probably were equally matched, and Itachi knew this.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. With crossed arms he glared at Naruto, "No way, Dobe, you couldn't ever beat me," he scowled. Their childish fight continued with pitiful insults and their signature pet names, Dobe and Teme. Even at seventeen they acted as if they were still twelve.

Itachi stepped closer and the two stopped their bickering. Naruto chuckled with a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck. Sasuke just crossed his arms and turned his head away, not wanting to be made a fool out of in front of his model brother. It was funny how each handled their embarrassment.

"You two fight like a married couple," the long haired man commented lightly. He was highly entertained by the disgusted faces his brother and the blond made. They both looked to each other, and then scowled.

"We do not! Besides I'm marrying Hinata-chan," Naruto yelled. After years of being oblivious, Naruto finally noticed Hinata's feelings, with much help of course. Now he was her loving fiancé. If anyone could get through the Hyuuga dilemma with Hinata it'd be Naruto. He was completely supportive when she needed him and doted on her even more.

"Yes, Dobe we know," Sasuke said irritated. He probably had heard it multiple times from his annoying friend. Naruto had to have him help with his wedding, and made him the best man. No matter how much he annoyed the Uchiha though, it was obvious they were the best of friends.

"I need to go visit Hinata-chan, come to think of it. I haven't seen her in two whole days!" Naruto exclaimed. He lifted himself up from the ground and Sasuke did the same.

"Sakura is with Hinata-san right now, would you like to come with me to the Hyuuga's?" Itachi asked polite as ever. The walk over wouldn't be silent anymore. He accepted and Sasuke tagged along, not having anywhere else to go. The conversation was most Naruto talking with few responses.

They reached the compound of the Hyuuga's. It was very large and elegant. A maid spotted them, recognizing the group she came over and told them she would get the girls soon enough.

After a minute of waiting the maid came out with Sakura and the younger of the Hyuuga sisters in tow. Naruto followed her back into the mansion, wanting to get to his Hinata as soon as possible.

Itachi watched his lover walk to his side and noticed something was odd. She was looking to Hanabi as if she knew something. Somehow he had a feeling something had happened between the two to put Sakura into this mischievous mood. He saw the younger girl was very nervous. His suspicion only increased when she turned to his brother.

"Sasuke-kun, I had promised Hanabi that I would help her with some tai-jutsu and weaponry," she began. Was that why the girls seemed to share a connection? Sakura had apparently made friends with Hanabi without him knowing. Still something was off.

His feeling was confirmed with her next statement, "Unfortunately me and Itachi have to go over some things," she said. What was she up to?

He was about to question her, but was greeted with a sharp nudge in the side. Yup, she was definitely up to something concerning his brother and the girl. No one else had noticed the nudge so she continued. He decided he'd play along since she clearly didn't want him to interfere.

"So do you think you could help with that? I mean you are better at tai-jutsu than me." The plotting girl finished. Hanabi's face turned red and Itachi concluded she was trying to match the two up. Sasuke, oblivious to the entire drama of it all, agreed. Meanwhile Hanabi turned another shade of red and her inner turmoil was more exposed.

"S-sure, that's fine with me," the young girl stuttered. From the stories he had heard from Naruto, this wasn't how she normally acted. She must really like his brother to be so out of character.

"Thanks Sasuke! And I'm sorry I had to bail on you Hanabi!" Sakura grinned, not so sorry at all. Her mission, success. And before she let him have the opportunity of screwing it up, she dragged him away with a wave.

"What was that about?" Itachi asked her as they walked out of sight of the younger people. She was now in a giddy mood, content with her results he guessed.

"Hanabi-chan has a little crush on Sasuke-kun. So in thought I'd give them a boost. She'd be really good for Sasuke, she's not one of those mindless fangirls of his," she explained.

After pausing a moment to think she added, "And because she reminds me of me so much. She's afraid that Sasuke wouldn't like her because he's five years older, but I told her what we've been going through."

"I see," he replied. Her reasons explained a lot. His mother might not have to worry about her other son being asexual after all.

"Well, if they do get together I'm sure they can face the rumors about the age thing, we're okay now," she chirped happily. He nodded and looked up at the orange sky. It was dusk, a time of ending. But to him, it represented they were able to get through another day.

Their hands intertwined as they kept walking to the small apartment they own, their home. At eighteen and twenty-two the couple were content, not at all bothered by the age difference.

* * *

There it is! Hope you enjoyed! This thing isn't letting me do bold!

C-Chan


End file.
